Birthday Beats
by Aido's little princess
Summary: Birthday Fic for Zero's Obsession. Contatins characters from Durarara, Vampire Knight and Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Rated for Language and Suggestive themes. What happens when Zero, Shizuo and Sebastian plan the perfect birthday for a teenage girl?


**Hey Guys! Sorry I've not been writing recently, I just lost my inspiration for a while! But I'm back now and I'm gonna update Quiet Expressions some time this week! I wrote this fic as a birthday present for my friend, Zero's Obsession so here we go!**

**P.S I don't own Sebastian, Ciel, Shizuo, Izaya, Zero or Grell! (or Kuroshitsuji, Durarara or Vampire Knight!)**

Zero stared at the courtyard in disbelief. It seemed that Cross Academy had some… visitors… There was a tallish blonde man stood there, smoking a cigarette and wearing a bartenders uniform. Next to him was a shorter guy with a black coat on. He had raven and a smug grin on his face. Personally, he reminded Zero of an Eskimo… Next to them was a younger boy, who looked about thirteen with blue hair and an eye patch across one eye. There was a taller man next to him with black hair and dressed similarly to the blonde haired man but wearing a pair of white gloves. Zero knew who they all were. Hell, he even knew why they were here. But that didn't mean he had to like it. The black haired man was the first to speak.

"I realize that we've all had our differences… but let us co-operate for the sake of My Lady." He said with a slight London accent. The blonde scoffed at this remark.

"I think you'll find that she's MINE Sebastian." He said proudly. The Eskimo next to him laughed out loudly.

"Shizu-chan, you've never had a steady girlfriend, why start now?" He said mischievously. This seemed to agitate the blonde further.

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE, FLEA?" he shouted loudly. The 'flea' shrugged.

"Watching you get in a fight with these guys amuses me."

Zero sighed and spoke up.

"Look, just shut it so we can sort out MY girlfriend's birthday" Big. Mistake.

Shizuo exploded again.

"YOUR girlfriend?! Please, Whatcha gonna do if she gets taken? Sparkle at them?" Zero countered angrily,

"No, I would actually tear their throat out. Unlike someone I know who needs anger management."

"I need anger management? Please, I could throw a damn lamppost at the guy!"

"I could slit the guy's throat with my switchblade!"

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE IZAYA?!"

"I don't know…"

Sebastian butted in with another posh-ass comment.

"I could throw my silverware at him!"

The trio looked at him in shock. Zero commented on Sebastian's odd remark.

"Wow" he said sarcastically. Suddenly, Sebastian's eyes turned red and he pulled a set of cutlery out of his jacket. He somersaulted backward and threw them at the three who looked at him, terrified. One landed in Zero's pocket, one cut Shizuo's cigarette clean in half, and the other knocked Izaya's blade out of his hand. All four of them turned around to see Ciel applauding and holding up a card above his head that read '10'.

"Why are YOU here?" Shizuo asked. Sebastian tagged on to this.

"Yes, My Lord. Why ARE you here?"

Ciel shrugged and replied with,

"I came for cake" and ran all the way up the headmaster's office to feed.

Izaya decided it was time for him to leave as well and walked o away singing 'Everybody Loves Me' by One Republic

Zero shrugged and continued with the matter at hand.

"What did you guys get her?" he asked. Sebastian went first.

"Since the Young Miss enjoys drawing, I organized a visit to the finest Art Academy in the country!" He said proudly. Shizuo went next,

"I got her this" He reached into his pocket and brought out a plushie of Jack Frost from 'Rise Of the Guardians". Zero was creeped out by this.

"What. The. Hell. Is. That." He asked, looking at the toy as if it was an alien.

"It's a new harem addition. Apparently he's," Shizuo lifted his fingers in air quotation marks, "Kawaii".

Zero shook his head.

"I got her tickets to go see a B.A.P concert. Apparently, she likes them…"

The men nodded with appreciation of Zero's well thought gift.

"Okay guys, lets go!"Shizuo said enthusiastically. Silence followed his hyperactive cheer.

"…yeah…" Sebastian said awkwardly to remove the tension. Zero facepalmed and made his way to Beth's house.

The three of the men were outside, waiting for the birthday girl to appear. Finally, she opened the door and the three men shouted

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

"My lady" Sebastian trailed off at the end. They all shoved their gifts at the disbelieved girl and looked at her like puppies waiting to be taken for a walk. She replied with,

"Erm, thanks guys but my birthday is next week…"

The three men lost the entire colour in their faces and began to walk away until Beth grabbed their shirts and hauled them back in.

"Oh no my pretties, I ain't done with you yet… MWAHAHAHA!" She cackled, closing the door behind her.

Zero never returned to the Academy, Shizuo never came back to Ikebukero and Ciel had to find a new butler because Sebastian Never returned.

MEANWHILE…

"Oh where's my Bassy gone?!"

"Hey, Shizuo hasn't been to work in ages…"

"I hope that useless Level E won't be returning…"

Grell, Tom and Kaname contemplated the loss of their Frienemy/Co-worker/Schoolfriend.

**Thanks for reading! Happy Birthday Beth! One year older and twice as immature! **** Please review and I'll be seeing you all soon!**

**Love, ALP xxx**


End file.
